


A Warrior's Temper

by FlightOfInsanity



Series: Halo Shorts [5]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Forerunners, Imagine your OTP, forerunner feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightOfInsanity/pseuds/FlightOfInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Person B losing their temper and about to essentially annihilate anything/anyone in their path. A kiss and gentle hand squeeze from Person A calms B down instantly."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Warrior's Temper

It was just a door.

That was all that separated him from his wife and yet he’d been standing in front of it for the past several minutes, not moving. He reached out a hand but stopped just shy of the door’s controls. A few seconds passed before he heard a dull thud against the opposite side of the door and pulled his hand back with a heavy sigh. Massive hands clenched into fists as he scowled in irritation with himself.

It was _just a door_.

He was a Warrior. He was a Promethean. He was the _Didact_.

And he was nervous.

The first warning sign had been the ostentatious Builder ship he’d seen leaving orbit as he’d started his own descent into the atmosphere. It was obviously an expensive vessel and there were only a few Builders powerful enough to afford such a craft. Unfortunately, he’d seen this particular ship many times before and knew exactly who the owner was. What he didn’t know was why the Master Builder would deign to pay a personal visit to his estate.

He had tried to hail the vessel to see if he could get some answers, but aside from an automated reply from the other ship’s ancilla, he’d gotten nothing and was left with nothing but speculation. The rest of the landing and journey into the estate had been spent trying to convince himself that maybe it was just a simple visit. Maybe Faber had just been here for something small and had not been here antagonizing his wife in some way. It was a pretty empty hope.

The second warning sign had come as he’d entered the main common area of the estate. He’d been expecting to see his wife there, perhaps tending to one of her terrariums to ease the tension that always came with an encounter with Faber. Instead he’d walked into an eerily quiet room. Even the specimens had been silent, as if they’d sensed the tense atmosphere and decided hiding might be their best option.

His footsteps echoed through the space as he had come to a stop and arched a look at the Forerunner sitting off to one side. Calyx was an old friend of his wife’s and it was no big surprise to see her here. The Lifeworker had waved a weary greeting, but said nothing.

“Faber was here, I take it?”

Calyx had nodded and pointed to a door on the far side of the space. “She’s in there,” she’d said, anticipating the Didact’s next question. “But tread lightly, Warrior. Whatever they discussed did not go well.”

It was the last statement that had given him the apprehension currently holding him in front of the door. If it was bad enough for Calyx to have distanced herself from the Librarian…

He sighed through his nose and glanced back at the old Lifeworker. She simply waved him toward the door with a cheeky “good luck” sign. The Didact turned back around, drew in a deep breath and jabbed at the door controls before he could reconsider again.

It slid open with a soft hiss and he stepped through into a small disaster. The dull thump he’d heard earlier appeared to have been one of many objects that had been hurled against the door and walls. He sighed quietly as the door hissed shut behind him and he looked up to see his wife angrily hunched over a counter.

Stepping over the various objects on the floor, he cleared his throat softly to get his wife’s attention. She snapped her head around, face contorted in barely contained rage. A Lifeworker she might have been, but she had a temper that could rival that of a Warrior. The Librarian slammed a hand into the counter before spinning around to face her husband.

“ _Again!_ ” she shouted by way of a greeting, angrily shaking a datapad she had in one hand. “He’s defunding _another_ of my projects and _this time_ he’s somehow gotten Council approval and came here to gloat like some… some…”

She trailed off with an incoherent snarl and hurled the datapad to the side where it cracked against the wall and dropped to the floor. The Didact carefully walked closer, not saying anything, and trying to keep a neutral expression; the Librarian narrowed her eyes as she tracked her husband’s progress. He stopped just in front of her and reached a hand out to her shoulder.

She smacked it away with a scowl, “No.”

The Didact dropped his hand with a puzzled frown. “No, what?” he asked.

A slender finger jabbed him hard in the chest, “You’re going to try to calm me down and try to reason through this again. I don’t _want_ to be calm! I don’t _want_ your reasons, or _his_ reasons. I want him to _leave my projects alone!_ ”

She waved a hand helplessly through the air. “How are we supposed to find a way to stop this disaster if he keeps taking away our funding? Our resources?” Her voice cracked with her rage and distress, “We can’t fight this if we can’t do our research!”

The Didact’s face fell as he sensed the full force of his wife’s pain and her feeling of betrayal and he closed the distance between them with a step, pulling her into a tight embrace. She smacked a hand against his chest with an angry growl, trying to get free, wanting to fight something and continue her systematic destruction of the room, but with little success. He rested his chin against the top of her head and sighed, rubbing a hand on her shoulder.

Little by little, he felt the tension drain out of her shoulders until she thumped her forehead into his collarbone with a dejected huff. He leaned back a little and touched a finger under her chin, tilting her head back until she looked up at him. She scowled, still trying to be angry at him.

He cupped her cheeks in his hands and gently pressed their foreheads together.

“Why do you assume I will try to convince you of his reasoning?”

She sighed and mumbled, “You sided with him the last time…”

“Last time the project was incredibly dangerous for you and had no real gain. It was senseless and you knew it was.”

She snorted and he continued, pulling their heads apart so he could look her in the eyes.

“I’m on your side,” he said, stroking a thumb across her cheek. “You are my wife and my love and I will _always_ be on your side, no matter what happens.”

“No matter what?” she asked, searching his face for any hint of insincerity.

His mouth ticked up into a soft expression that could have almost been called a smile and he pulled her into another quick embrace.

“No matter what,” he promised.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this would be way more cute and hilarious and it actually ended up being kind of sad.


End file.
